


Mementos

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a follow up to my story First Encounter.  It will make more sense if you read that but Effie has recently moved to 12 and gets some things from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mementos

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Effie had been living in District 12 for a month when a box showed up on Haymitch’s doorstep. They were having dinner with Peeta and Katniss.

 

“Effie, you got something in the mail.

Effie came out of the kitchen. ‘Oh….Mother said she was going to send some of my things. She’s getting rid of a lot since she sold the house.

“What kind of things?

‘Oh…some childhood mementos. I know I shouldn’t clutter your house but….

He waved her off. ‘Effie if I don’t complain about all the new crap you buy I wouldn’t complain about things that have sentimental value.

Peeta smiled. “Effie, can we see? I mean if it’s too personal I understand but all my mementos were destroyed.

“If you’d really like to see. Effie grinned and cut open the box. She pulled out a silk baby gown. “Oh, look how precious. This is what I wore when I came home from the hospital.

Haymitch shook his head. “Silk???? For a baby?

Effie took out an emerald bracelet for her third birthday. Haymitch knew the excess of the Capitol but all these expensive things for a little girl was insane. He was getting bored when he saw what looked like school reports. He took one out and started to read it out loud.

‘Young Miss Euphemia is a tad chatty in class.

Effie blushed. “Haymitch I was six.”

He pulled out more reports. ‘Young Miss Euphemia caused a disruption in class. Her talkative nature mandated we put her in the quiet corner three times this semester. Haymitch laughed and playfully slapped her wrist. ‘Bad girl.” ‘I’m going to pick a quiet corner to put you in when your talkative nature gets out of hand.

“I’ll make a non-drinking corner. Effie threatened.

“You’d have to get me to sit in it first. I’m pretty sure I could carry you to the “quiet” corner. If you don’t go there’s always the spanking corner.

Katniss covered her face. “Please…I don’t need these visuals. I can’t un-see them.

Haymitch smiled. “Well Katniss, I wasn’t planning on inviting you over to watch but if Effie doesn’t mind….Of course I think it’s only fair if you and Peeta invite us over to watch….

Effie patted Katniss on the head. “Katniss, he’s just teasing you. As long as I’m the woman in his….corners, we won’t have an audience.

Haymitch laughed. ‘Nineteen years old and still as prud…..

“Ladylike. Effie corrected

“I’m not going to argue. I don’t want Peeta to hit me. Let’s see what else naughty little Euphemia had…

I’ll find my senior reports when I made Honor Roll and was Head Girl.

Haymitch was holding her fourth grade report card. “You got five demerits and a detention for passing notes. I don’t think I can continue to harbor such a dangerous criminal in my house.

Effie grabbed all the papers out of his hand but one fell to the ground. He picked it up to continue to tease her but it stopped him short when he saw it.

Effie noticed he froze and looked to see what he had. She gasped and said. ‘I’ll tear it up.”

He shook his head. “No. You kept it all these years. That was a……nice day.”

“You remember? Effie asked surprised.

“Sure I do. I always remembered the name but you never mentioned it so I thought it might have been someone else with the same name. I really want you to keep this.

“Are you sure? Effie asked. It has to bring up bad memories.

“Effie, breathing can bring up bad memories. This is…..sweet. There are very few things that…..”he” did.

Effie kissed him lightly. “All right. I’ll get a frame for it. She took it out of his hands and showed Katniss and Peeta. “I was eleven years old when I got this.”

Peeta delicately took the paper from her hand. “His autograph?”

Haymitch smiled. “I had been crowned the night before. Chaff took me shopping so I could buy some gifts for my Mom and brother. I was in a toy store when I met young Miss Euphemia, she was buying clothes for a fashion doll.

“A silver evening gown with matching shoes and purse.”

“They were ringing up my purchases and this little girl said

“They double charged you because you’re a Victor. Effie said sweetly

“I turned around and said. ‘What? She repeated herself and told me to check the receipt. The clerk was so mad. He said. “Sir…she’s a child. Chaff said “Then you should have no problem giving him the receipt.  
They had over charged me by a hundred and fifty dollars.

Katniss shook her head. “Unbelievable. Why would they risk losing your business?

“New Victors don’t normally think about the cost, it’s the first time they have any money. Haymitch said. ‘I thanked her and asked if I could pay for her items.

“He was such a gentleman.” Effie said.

Peeta laughed. “Haymitch??

‘Yes. He offered to give me and my mother a ride home and I think he was disturbed when he found out I was shopping alone.

“You were eleven years old. No daughter of mine would be in the middle of shopping center alone.

“He asked me to come with him to help him pick out something for his mother so we went to the jewelry store across the street.

“I asked him for his autograph and he was so polite. Then he started asking me questions. My age, what year I was in school. He told me his brother was twelve.

Haymitch smiled. ‘She told me. I know that! I saw the Family interviews. He’s cute. Does he have a girlfriend?

“I told her I’d let him know he had an admirer in the Capitol and that he didn’t have a girlfriend.

Effie smiled. ‘I thought he was cute but since he had a girlfriend that would have been rude. Then he asked me if I had a boyfriend.

“Yeah, I was teasing and again horrified when you told me the only reason was you couldn’t date until you were twelve.

“My father was very strict.

Haymitch shook his head. ‘Again, my twelve year old would not be dating.”

“He offered to give me a ride home in his limo but then you put me in a taxi. Why?

“Chaff didn’t think it was a good idea for two Victors to be alone in a car with a little Capitol girl. He didn’t think it would be….proper.

He opened the door of the taxi and gave me my first kiss.

‘You kissed an eleven year old? Katniss said disapprovingly

“On the cheek. Chaff told me it was a bad idea. That every little girl would be stalking me during my Victory Tour. I said….”No, she’ll just tell a couple of her friends at school.

“Were you surrounded by little kids wanting a kiss? Peeta teased.

“Actually I wasn’t.

“I only told my sister about the kiss. Effie said. She said no one would believe me. She was probably right but I did show my autograph to the whole school. It caused a disruption. I got ten demerits, and two detentions. Because I had to stay after school I didn’t get tickets to see Capitol Fashions Live. You owe me.

He kissed her. ‘I’ll think of something to make it up to you.

Katniss stood up and said to Peeta. “We’re leaving before they get any more ideas.


End file.
